Dark Flow
by Kikuta sisters
Summary: Thurid Guild ernennt, auf Bliss bitten hin, einen neuen Ältesten. Dieser wird jedoch einen Tag später tot aufgefunden. Für den Mord gibt es keine Zeugen... außer ein irisches Supergenie und seinen Leibwächter, und die geraten bald in das Netz der Mörder.
1. Chapter 1

: Entscheidungen im Morgengrauen

Der Raum sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Geschäftsraum. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und grauer Teppichboden bedeckte den Boden. Ein wuchtiger schwarzer Schreibtisch nahm die rechte Ecke in Beschlag. Auf ihm ordentliche Papierstöße aus seriös aussehenden Dokumenten, daneben ein edler silberner Stiftehalter, halb versteckt hinter einem schweren Brieföffner in Form eines Drachen. Durch die verglaste Front konnte man das frühmorgendliche Dublin betrachten, dass von hier so viel schöner aussah, als es tatsächlich war. Die Scheinwerfer der Autos wanden sich durch dir Straßen, wie glitzernde Schlangen und im dunklen Wasser der Liffey spiegelten sich die Lichter der Pubs von Temple Bar, in denen trotz, oder eher wegen der frühen Stunde immer noch einige Dubliner saßen, um ihren Probleme und Sorgen bei einigen Gläsern Whiskey zu vergessen.

Vor den hellen Lichtern zeichneten sich die Umrisse eines Mannes ab, der am Fenster stand und die Stadt überblickte. Trotz der eher spärlichen Beleuchtung konnte man erkennen, dass sich auf seinen kantigen Gesichtszügen Sorgen abzeichneten. Der Blick seiner eisblauen Augen schweifte in die ferne, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Die Leute fangen an, an ihnen zu zweifeln", sagte Mr. Bliss ruhig. Er drehte sich zu dem zweiten Mann im Raum um. Dieser wischte sich eine Strähne des grauen Haars aus der Stirn und blickte ihn aus müden Augen an.

„Wieso?", fragte Thurid Guild.

„Sie denken, dass Sie die Macht für sich haben wollen."

„Aber ich habe Sie doch schon als zweiten Ältesten einberufen."

„Das reicht nicht. Ich bin oft im Ausland und nicht hier. Sie müssen den dritten Ältesten ernennen, wenn Sie eine Revolution verhindern wollen."

Der Großmagier seufzte.

„Wen?", fragte er erschöpft, „So wie ich Sie kenne , sind Sie nicht hergekommen, ohne sich zumindest einen Kandidaten zu überlegen."

Bliss drehte sich zu ihm um. „Auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefallen wird: Skulduggery Pleasant."

Guild riss die Augen auf. „Auf keinen Fall!"

„Die Leute vertrauen ihm. Sie fühlen sich sicher, wenn er die Entscheidungen in der Hand hält."

„Nein."

„Dadurch würden Sie den Konflikt zwischen ihnen beiden ein für alle mal aus dem Weg räumen."

„Nein."

„Wenn Sie ihn als Ältesten einberufen, wird er sich nicht mehr an den Sanktuariumsfällen ermitteln können."

Guild zögerte kurz. Damit hätte er den verhassten Detektiv aus den Sanktuariumsermittlungen heraus, doch... „Nein. Das Risiko, dass er in unpassenden Momenten... falsche Informationen ans Tageslicht bringt ist mir zu groß. So oder so, würde er sich nie darauf einlassen."

„Wen schlagen Sie also vor?"

„Michael Eclipse."

Bliss zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange Sie ihn schnell ernennen, ist mir das relativ egal." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ Guild allein zurück. Der neue Tag brach langsam und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erkämpften sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Guild seufzte erneut.


	2. Chapter 2

: Das erste Treffen

Die Luft in dem Bus war stickig. Durch die verschmutzte Fensterscheibe prallte die Sonne auf die ausrangierten Sitze und im hinteren Teil grölten einige gelangweilte Teenager. Im großen und ganzen, war Artemis Fowl höchst unzufrieden. Schulausflüge, stellte er fest, waren eine sehr nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit. Sollte er jemals Kinder haben, würde er sie nie zu etwas derart sinnlosen zwingen. Er seufzte. Die letzten paar Monate hatte er damit verbracht, dass geheime Volk der Elfen vor der einen oder anderen Krise zu bewahren und nun befand er ich mit seine Klasse, von der er eigentlich niemanden kannte, auf dem Weg zu einem zweitklassigen Wachsfigurenkabinett in der Hauptstadt Dublin.

Hinter dem Bus konnte er den schwarzen Bentley erkennen, in dem Butler ihnen folgte. Artemis konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was bei einem Klassenausflug großartiges passieren könnte, doch sein Leibwächter hatte darauf bestanden ihm zu folgen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Klimaanlage und das gekühlte Quellwasser im Wagen, erschienen ihm die Strahlen der Sommersonne nur noch unerträglichen. Er wusste nicht wie, aber der Bus schien so konstruirt zu sein, dass es keinen einzigen schattigen Platz gab. Er seuftzt und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie bald da sein würden.

Eine halbe Stunde später parkten sie auf dem staubigen Parkplatz vor dem Wachsfigurenkabinett. Artemis' Laune war auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt gesunken, gegen den Holland wahrscheinlich das reinste Gebirge war. Er folgt seiner Klasse in das Kabinett. Es roch schlecht und sah aus, als hätte seit mehreren Jahrzehnten niemand mehr Staub gewischt. Eine alte Frau kam ihnen entgegen und schüttelte seiner Klassenlehrerin übertrieben fröhlich die Hand.

'Was für eine Heuchlerin', dachte Artemis und ließ seinen Blick über die Abbilder der berühmten Sänger, Romanhelden und Schauspieler wandern.

„Auf, auf", rief seine Lehrerin enthusiastisch, „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Gott sei dank."

„Hast du etwas gesagt, Artemis?"

„Nein, nein." Gelangweilt trotte er hinter dem Rest seiner Klasse her, tiefer in das Kabinett. Bei jedem Schritt wurden kleine Staubwolken aufgewirbelt und durch das spärliche Licht konnte man die Wachsfiguren kaum erkennen. 'Was für eine idiotische Strategie. Ein Wachsfigurenkabinett ohne Licht. Noch ein oder zwei Monate und der Laden macht dicht.'

Einige unterbelichtete Idioten aus seiner Klasse versteckten sich hinter einer Statur von Elvis und spielten Doppelkopf, während die Mädchen sich laut kichernd in kleine Grüppchen aufteilten. Eine von ihnen hatte sich so hineingesteigert, dass Artemis befürchtete, dass sie gleich hyperventilieren könnte und er war nicht gewillt, ihr erste Hilfe zu leisten.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte. 'Wahrscheinlich Butler... er sollte sich ein wenig mehr Zeit für sich nehmen, die Heilung in London hat ihn ziemlich mit genommen...' Er drehte sich um, um einen Blick auf seinen Leibwächter zu erhaschen, sah ihn jedoch nicht. Was kein Grund zu Beunruhigung war. Butler war einer der besten Bodyguards, wenn nicht sogar der beste, und Artemis zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es schaffen würde sich vor den Blicken ungewollter Beobachter zu verstecken. Was bei den gegebenen Umständen auch nicht sonderlich schwer war.

Artemis wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihm etwas auffiel. An einer Wand stand, eingekesselt zwischen Marilyn Monroe und Robin Hood, eine Figur, die davor hundertprozentig noch nicht da gewesen war. Er trat einen Schritt näher. Im schummrigen Licht, erkannte er ein Skelett in einem Nadelstreifenanzug. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wen das darstellen sollte, und es war auch kein angelaufenes Messingschild zu erkennen, das ihm, wie bei den anderen Abbildungen, gütiger Weise verriet, um wen es sich hier handelte. Allerdings zeichnete sie sich durch eine auffallende Abwesenheit der hier üblichen Staubschicht aus. „Interessant...", murmelte der junge Fowl und beäugte die Wachsfigur noch einen Moment, dann schlurfte er wieder zu seiner Klasse hinüber. Dort hatte seine Lehrerin grade die kartenspielenden Jungen entdeckt und machte sie zur Schnecke.

An Tagen wie diesen war Skulduggery beinahe glücklich, nicht mehr aus Fleisch und Blut zu bestehen. Eine drückende Hitze lastete seit einigen Wochen auf Dublin und der Umgebung, die die meisten Menschen in ihre kühlen Häuser bannte und es ihnen nur noch nachts erlaubte durch die Stadt zu streunern. Walküre ging gerade mit Tanith im Meer schwimmen und überließ es Skulduggery, den Großmagier nach Neuigkeiten aus der Welt der Zauberer zu befragen.

Vor dem Wachsfigurenkabinett parkte ein Reisebus. Wahrscheinlich hatte irgendeine tyrannische Lehrerin beschlossen, ihre Klasse auf einen Klassenausflug zu schleifen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite parkte ein Bentley, mattschwarz und mit verdunkelten Scheiben. „Hübsch, hübsch", murmelte Skulduggery, als er einen letzten Blick auf den Wagen warf und sich seinem Spiegelbild im Rückspiegel zudrehte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Hut, Schal und Sonnenbrille richtig saßen, stieg er aus. Er überlegte kurz, ob er die Verkleidung nicht doch lieber im Wagen lassen sollte, so eingepackt fiel er wahrscheinlich noch mehr auf, als ohne.

Er schritt zum Eingang des Kabinetts. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in seiner Brille und ließ zwei heller Punkte über die Mauern tanzen. Ein einsamer Schmetterling flatterte auf der Suche nach einer Blume über den staubigen Platz und lies sich auf einem halb vertrockneten Löwenzahn nieder, der aus einer kniehohen Mauer spross. Skulduggery warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Bentley auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite und betrat dann das Wachfigurenmuseum.

Leise vor sich hin summend schritt er an einer Wand entlang und ließ seine Hand über sie wandern, auf der Suche nach dem Schalter, der die Tür zum Sanktuarium öffnen würden. 'Können sie ihn nicht _einmal _an seinem alten Platz lassen?', dachte er genervt. Im hinteren Teil des Kabinetts konnte er die Stimmen einiger Teenager hören, wahrscheinlich die Klasse zu der der Bus gehörte. 'Walküre sollte mehr Zeit mit Kindern in ihrem Alter verbringen... und vor allem mit ihrer Familie. Ich tue es nicht gerne, aber ich muss Kenspeckle in diesem Punkt zustimmen: Sie ist noch ein Kind, egal wie ich sie behandle. Ah, da ist er ja!' Er hatte grade den Schalter entdeckt, als er Schritte auf dem staubigen Boden hörte. Sofort drehte er sich um und stellte sich zwischen zwei Wachfiguren.

Ein bleicher Junge trat aus dem Schatten. Rabenschwarzes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht und er starrte ihn aus azurblauen Augen an. Bei seinem Anblick lief es Skulduggery kalt den Rücken runter. In gewisser Weise erinnerte der Junge ihn an den Vampiren Dusk, der sich zu Zeit in den Händen des Sanktuariums befand und in irgendeiner Zelle vor sich hin schmorte. Doch er war anders: In Dusks Augen, konnte man die Wut, den Wunsch nach Rache und die Kontrolllosigkeit über sich sehen, die ihn immer begleiteten, doch bei ihm sah er nur Kälte. Einen leeren, kalten Raum mit einem messerscharfen Verstand, der bereit war alles zu tun, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Der Junge kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sein stechender Blick musterte ihn. 'Ja, lass dir ruhig Zeit. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich heute noch etwas vor hätte oder so.' Wenn Skulduggery noch aus Fleisch und Blut bestehen würde, würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich mit den Augen rollen, wie seine Partnerin es zu tun pflegt, wenn er mal wieder unnötig lang brauchte, um ihr etwas zu erklären. So blieb ihm allerdings nichts anderes übrig, als den Jungen ebenfalls an zu starren und darauf zu warten, dass er endlich zu dem Rest seiner lärmenden Klasse zurück ging. „Interessant...", murmelte der Junge, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder in die Schatten zurück trottete, aus denen er gekommen war.

Skulduggery wartete noch einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Junge auch hundertprozentig verschwunden war, dann drückte er den Schalter. Die Wand wackelte kurz und eine kleine Tür öffnete sich. Als er durch die Tür schritt, warf er noch einen Blick über die Schulter, doch niemand war zu sehen. Fackeln flammten an seiner Seit auf und er begann die schmale Wendeltreppe hinunter zu steigen, die in das Sanktuarium hinunter führte. Die Sensenträger standen regungslos an dem Durchgang, der in die Eingangshalle führte. In ihren verspiegelten Helmen sah er sein Spiegelbild, das durch einen spiegelverkehrten Korridor ging. 'Spiegelbilder... Walküre sollte ihres nicht mehr so oft benutzen...' In der Eingangshalle wartete ein großer, glatzköpfiger Mann auf ihn.

„Mr. Bliss. Ich hatte Sie nicht hier erwartet", sagte Skulduggery überrascht, „Sollten Sie sich nicht mit einem Gesandten aus Finnland treffen?"

„Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich mit Ihnen sprechen muss, Mr. Pleasant."

„Wieso?"

Bliss blickte ihn mit einer unergründlichen Miene an. 'Warum treffe ich heute nur solche Gefühlzobies? Kann mir nicht mal jemand nettes über den Weg laufen? Ein paar kleine Pfandfindermädchen, die Kekse für einen Guten Zweck verkaufen vielleicht, oder irgendjemand, der wenigstens so _aussieht_ als ob er fühlen könnte. Aber nein, zuerste treffe ich diesen Vampir-Jungen und dann Mr. Bliss. Das ist nicht nett.'

Bliss seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Guild wird einen dritten Ältesten ernennen müssen."

„Aha. Wie schön für ihn. Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun, ich habe _Sie_ als neuen Ältesten vorgeschlagen."

Skulduggery traute seinen (nicht vorhandenen) Ohren nicht. „Was?"

„Natürlich hat Guild dem nicht zugestimmt, das hatte ich niemals erwartet."

„Warum haben Sie mich dann vorgeschlagen? Und wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich ein Ältester sein will?"

„Mr. Pleasant, manchmal geht es nicht darum, was wir _wollen_, sondern darum, was wir _müssen_."

„Mit Verlaub, aber: Ich muss garnichts."

„Nun, Guild hat sie ja nicht ernannt, sondern einen Angestellten des Sanktuariums namens Michael Eclipse. Das heißt, er wird ihn noch ernennen."

„Wer ist dieser Michael Eclipse? Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört..."

„Er ist für den Bereicht der Geheimhaltung der Magischen Gemeinschaften zuständig", erklärte Bliss, „Und hat Thurid Guild den größten Teil seiner Karriere zu verdanken. Bevor er an die Macht kam, war er ein Nichts. Guild kann sich also seiner Stimme bei jeglichen Abstimmungen sicher sein."

„Womit Sie immer überstimmt wären, und praktisch kein Mitspracherecht mehr hätten."

„Genau. Deswegen befürchte ich, dass es zu Aufständen kommen könnte. Die Zauberer sind nicht so naiv, wie Guild denkt."

„Und warum erzählen Sie mir das? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass es mich nicht interessieren würde, aber..."

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass das der Anfang von etwas ganz großem ist. Etwas wird passieren, und ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass Sie ,Mr. Pleasant, darin noch eine große Rolle spielen werden." Mit diesen Worten drehte Bliss sich um und verschwand in einem Seitenkorridor.

Skulduggery legte den Kopf schief. „Der Anfang von etwas ganz großem..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Home sweet home

Artemis Fowl saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf einem roten Samtsesel, und langweilte sich. Der irische Verbrecherkönig und Erbe des fowlschen Erbes, langweilte sich zu Tode. Seit dem er letzten Monat in die Vergangenheit gereist war und danach die jüngere Ausgabe von Opal Koboi, einer diabolischen Wichtelin, daran gehindert hatte, mit Hilfe der Gehirnflüssigkeit eines Lemuren die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, hatte er nichts mehr von seinen kleinen Freunden gehört. Die letzten Wochen hatte er damit verbracht, wie ein gewöhnlicher irischer Teenager zur Schule zu gehen und die Hälfte seiner Lehrer und drei Schulpsychologen in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Er seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass das Leben als normaler Junge so langweilig war. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht all zu lange als normaler Junge gelebt. Scheinbar schien er ungelöste Rätsel, Abenteuer und Gefahren gradezu magisch an zu ziehen, doch dieses Talent schien ihn gerade im Stich zu lassen. Tatsächlich war er schon so tief gesunken, dass er ernsthaft überlegte dem Fall der staubfreien Wachsfigur im Wachsfigurenkabinett nach zu gehen.

Er sah aus dem Fenster in den Garten, wo Butler gerade zum x-tausendsten Mal seine Runde drehte. Obwohl er andauernd beteuerte, dass er die Ruhe genießen würde, wusste Artemis, dass sein Leibwächter die Abenteuer an der Seite von Holly, Mulch und Foaly vermisste. Genau wie Artemis hielt er ständig die Augen offen und versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, das auf die Anwesenheit einer Elfe hindeutete, sei es ein Raschel der Blätter oder ein verräterisches Schimmern der Luft. Doch sie schienen von einer vollkommen elfen-freien Zone umgeben zu sein.

Artemis setzte sich auf. 'Als doch die Wachsfigur', dachte er deprimiert.

Zu gleichen Zeit saß Skulduggery Pleasant in seinem Haus auf der Friedhofsstraße und durchforstete seine Regale noch irgendwelchen Informationen zu Michael Eclipse. Walküre hatte ihn vor ein paar Minuten angerufen und angekündigt, dass Tanith und sie gleich zu ihm fahren würden. Währenddessen versuchte er, etwas über den baldigen Ältesten heraus zu finden. Das Gespräch mit Bliss hatte ihn beunruhigt. Nicht, dass ihn sonderlich stören würde, wenn Guild gestürzt werden würde, aber er hatte genug Bürgerkriege miterlebt um zu wissen, dass das keine sonderlich angenehme Sache war. Er hatte schon einige Freunde im Verlauf der letzten Jahre verloren und wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben. Er strich mit einem behandschuhten Finger über die Rückseiten verschiedener Ordner und zog einen mit der Aufschrift 'Beförderungen im Jahr 2008' heraus.

Der Ordener wog schwer in seinen Händen, er legte ihn auf dem Tisch ab und blätterte ihn durch. Die Beförderungen von Michael Eclipse nahmen fast eine Seite ein. Bevor Guild Großmagier wurde, war er ein Angestellter in der Abteilung für kleinere Verstöße gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gewesen. Ein langweiliger und zäher Job, in dem man viel arbeiten musste und wenig verdiente. Doch Guild hatte ihn innerhalb von zwei Monaten einen weitaus einfacheren und besser bezahlten Job verschafft. „Guild hat ihn nach ganz oben geholt. Aber warum?", fragte sich Skulduggery leise. Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht damit er jemanden in einer einflussreichen Position hat, der alles was er sagt gutheißt", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Skulduggery fuhr herum. Seine Partnerin, Walküre Unruh, stand hinter ihm und grinste ihn an.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

„Tanith und ich sind durch den Kamin geklettert."

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme, oder?"

Sie seufzte. „Okay, okay. Die Haustür stand offen. Woran hast du meine Lüge erkannt?"

„Nun, an der einfachen Tatsache, dass ich keinen Kamin habe."

„Oh..."

Skulduggery wandte sich wieder dem Ordner zu. „Ich habe heute Bliss getroffen."

„Ja? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Guild muss einen dritten Ältesten ernennen... Vermutlich Michael Eclipse. Bliss befürchtet, dass es zu Aufständen kommen könnte, wenn die Zauberer heraus finden, dass Guild eines seiner Schoßhündchen zum Ältesten befördert." Die Tatsache, dass Bliss ihn selbst als Ältesten vorgeschlagen hatte, verschwieg er ihr.

„Gut möglich. Es wird ihnen gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie erfahren, dass Bliss nichts mehr zu sagen hat. Er ist ziemlich beliebt. Aber was geht uns das an?"

„Nun ja, falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Wir haben sowohl Serpine, als auch Vengeous und das Groteskerium gestoppt. Das heißt, dass wir jetzt die Leute sind, die dafür sorgen, dass es keine Probleme gibt."

Walküre schnaubte und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Keine einfache Aufgabe..."

„Deswegen übernehmen wir sie ja auch."

„Butler!", Artemis ging auf seinen Leibwächter zu, der gerade in einem leichten Anflug von Verzweiflung anfing, die Blätter an der Trauerweide am Teich zu zählen.

„Was ist los, Artemis?"

„Ich möchte, dass wir das Wachsfigurenkabinett beobachten."

Butler schwieg kurz. „Wieso?"

Artemis zögerte kurz. „Weil auf der einen Figur kein Staub war."

Er sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Artemis, kann es sein, dass Sie etwas zu lange in der Sonne waren?", fragte er mit besorgtem Blick.

„Nein, es geht mir gut. Aber finden Sie das nicht auch merkwürdig, alter Freund? Alle anderen Figuren waren total zugestaubt, nur diese nicht... außerdem hatte sie kein Schild, auf dem stand, wen sie darstellen sollte, und ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass sie noch nicht da war, als ich das Kabinett betreten habe."

„Könnte es nicht einfach sein, dass die Figur neu war?"

Artemis warf in einen Blick zu, mit dem man normalerweise ein kleines Kind bedenkt, das einem erklärt, dass der Mond aus Käse wäre. „Natürlich... Das Wachsfigurenkabinett war in einem so schlechten Zustand, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein paar neue Glühbirnen leisten könnten... obwohl das dringend nötig wäre."

„Und deswegen wollen Sie, dass wir das Kabinett beobachten?"

„Ja." Artemis wusste wie unglaublich abgedreht diese Idee klang aber immerhin hatte sein Vorschlag eine Elfe zu entführen sich zuerst auch nicht sonderlich überzeugend angehört.

„Wenn Sie meinen... Ich packe die Sachen ein."

„Sehr schön, wir fahren nach Sonnenuntergang los."

„Warum erst nach Sonnenuntergang?"

„Wollen Sie wirklich bei dieser Hitze in einem schwarzen Auto in der Gegend rumsitzen? Ich jedenfalls nicht, Klimaanlage hin oder her."

Nachdem die Sonne glühend am Horizont versunken war, machten sich Artemis und Butler auf den Weg. Glücklicher Weise machten Artemis senior, seine Frau Angeline und die Zwillinge gerade Urlaub auf Sylt und so mussten sie sich keine fadenscheinige Ausrede einfallen lassen, um ihren nächtlichen Ausflug zu erklären. Um neun Uhr parkten sie vor dem Wachsfigurenkabinett, das natürlich schon längst geschlossen hatte. Artemis lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Zwei Stunden später war er sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob eine staubfreie Wachsfigur es wert war, sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen. Sein rechtes Bein war eingeschlafen und die gesamte Situation erinnerte ihn ein wenig an das warten auf eine ZUP-Elfe, einige Jahre zuvor, nur das er hier nicht wusste, worauf er wartete.

Grade als er beschlossen hatte, dass die ganze Idee vollkommen schwachsinnig war, parkte ein dunkelblauer Van vor dem Kabinett. Ein dürrer Mann mit Hornbrille und zerstrubbeltem dunkelbraunen Haar stieg aus, sah sich hastig um, und eilte dann zur Hintertür des Kabinetts. Er klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich. „Na also...", murmelte Artemis zufrieden und setzte sich auf, „Endlich passiert etwas." Nach einer Viertelstunde gespanntem Wartens verließ der Mann das Gebäude wieder, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen und einen Ordner in der Hand. Er stieg wieder in den Van, ließ den Motor an und fuhr los. Butler schaute zu seinem Prinzipal hinüber. „Sollen wir ihm folgen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete er, mit einem Lächeln, das jeden verrückten Wissenschaftler vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass ich zwei Stunden warte, nur um dann zu beschließen, dass mich die ganze Sache doch nicht interessiert."

Butler seufzte. 'Das kann ja heiter werden', dachte er und schaltete den Wagen an.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Michael Eclipse

_Michael Eclipse hatte gute Laune. Soeben war er in das Sanktuarium bestellt worden, da der Großmagier ihm etwas mit zu teilen hatte. Und so wie es bisher gelaufen war, konnte das nur eine weitere Beförderung bedeuten. Er parkte seinen Van, den er sich selbst zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, vor dem Wachsfigurenkabinett und stieg aus. Hastig sah er sich um und rückte seine Brille zurecht und versuchte sich das strubbelige Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, er wollte schließlich einen guten Eindruck machen. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein schwarzer Bentley mit verdunkelten Scheiben. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, heutzutage hatten die einfachsten und unwichtigsten Leute verdunkelte Scheiben am Auto. Leise vor sich hin summend klopfte er an die Hintertür und wenige Augenblicke später wurde sie von einer jungen Frau geöffnet. Die Administratorin nickte ihm höflich zu. Michael folgte ihr in das Kabinett und durch die geheime Tür, die Wendeltreppe hinunter._

_Er wurde bereits erwartet. Thurid Guild stand in der Eingangshalle und schritt auf ihn zu, kaum das er den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte. „Mr. Eclipse", begrüßte er ihn. Michael verbeugte sich hastig. „Großmagier. Es ist... Es ist eine große Ehre Sie... Sie sprechen zu dürfen." In einer Ecke erkannte er Mr. Bliss, der sich schweigend gegen eine Wand gelehnt hatte. Michael mochte ihn nicht und war sich auch relativ sicher, dass Mr. Bliss ihn nicht mochte._

_„Michael", begann der Großmagier, „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, muss ich möglichst bald einen dritten Ältesten ernennen."_

_Er sah wieder zu Guild hinüber. „Aber natürlich, Großmagier."_

_„Und Sie wissen sicher auch, dass für diese Aufgabe nicht jeder in Betracht gezogen wird. Man muss verantwortungsvoll sein, sich voll und ganz auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren und alles persönliche außer acht lassen. Man nimmt eine wichtige Rolle in der Welt der Zauberer ein."_

_Michael nickte. „Natürlich." Konnte es etwa sein, dass er, Michael Eclipse, der vor wenigen Wochen noch ein einfacher Angestellter gewesen war,nun... Er wagte es kaum zu atmen._

_„Nun Michael", fuhr Guild fort, „Ich habe ihre Fortschritte genaustens beobachtet und habe beschlossen, dass Sie für diese Aufgabe am bestens geeignet wären."_

_Er riss die Augen auf und atmete tief ein. „Großmagier ich... ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen... danken... das ist..."_

_Guild zog einen Aktenordner hervor. „Lesen Sie sich das hier durch. Darin steht alles, was Sie über ihre zukünftigen Pflichten wissen müssen. Sie haben eine Woche, um sich zu entscheiden." Er drehte sich um und verschwand, dicht gefolgt von Bliss._

_Michael blieb noch einen Moment stehen, den Ordner so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Thurid Guild hatte ihn dazu auserwählt, an seiner Seite zu regieren. Federnden Schrittes ging er die Treppe hinauf und verließ das Kabinett wieder._

_Er öffnete die Fahrertür seines Vans und warf den Ordner auf den Beifahrersitz. Eine Woche Bedenktzeit! Als ob er die brauchen würde. Das war die Chance, auf die er sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet hatte._

_Grinsend lies er den Wagen an und fuhr los. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er von dem schwarzen Bentley verfolgt wurde, sondern hatte nur noch eins im Kopf: Er würde ein Ältester werden!_

Uhhh, es tut mir so Leid. Eigentlich wollte ich das nächste Kapitel VORletzten Montag on stellen, aber da waren ami und ich in England. T.T Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Drowsy, bloody, crazy

Artemis saß auf der Rückbank, grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Oder eher: Wie ein krankes Supergenie, dass grade einen neuen Weg gefunden hatte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und wahrscheinlich die halbe Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Dieser Vergleich erschien Butler auf jeden Fall um einiges passender, als er seinen jungen Herren im Rückspiegel betrachtete. Er hatte diesen typischen Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer hatte wenn er sich einen neuen, genialen und meistens sehr riskanten Plan ausdachte, auf dem Gesicht und starrte die Rückseite des Vans an, in dem der mysteriöse Besucher das Wachsfigurenkabinett verlassen hatte.

Butler folgte ihm durch die Stadt, bis sie in ein heruntergekommenes Viertel kamen. Die Wände der Häuser waren mit Grafiti bedeckt, keines sonderlich gut, die Straßenlaternen waren entweder kaputt oder so dreckig, dass das Licht nur stark gedämpft auf die Straße fiel und die Mülleimer sahen aus, als ob sie seit Monaten nicht mehr geleert wären worden, wahrscheinlich traute sich die Müllabfuhr nicht mehr in die Gegend. Alles in allem sah das Viertel nicht so aus, als ob irgendjemand freiwillig hier wohnen würde.

Der Van parkte vor einem heruntergekommenen Haus und der Fahrer stieg aus. Butler hielt einige Meter entfernt im Schatten einer Toreinfahrt. Er hörte, wie Artemis sich vor beugte, um den Fahrer besser sehen zu können. Dieser trat einen Schritt hervor und stellte sich gütiger Weise in der Lichtkegel der einzigen Straßenlaterne die zu funktionieren schien. Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche und ein Schlüsselbund fiel heraus. In diesem Moment ertönte ein Schuss und eine Kugel riss ein Stück Putz aus der Wand hinter dem Mann.

Butlers Instinkt riet ihm, sich möglichst schnell, und unauffällig, aus dem Staub zu machen und sich und sein Prinzipal in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber dazu hätte er Artemis wahrscheinlich erst bewusstlos schlagen müssen. So blieb er wo er war und betete, dass die Angreifer, wer immer sie sein mochten, nicht auf die Idee kamen auf die Autos in der Umgebung zu schießen.

Aus den Schatten um den Lichtkreis der Laterne lösten sich einige vermummte Gestalten. Sie traten auf den Fahrer zu. Er wich zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Straßenlaterne. Eine der Gestalten zog ein Katana und holte aus, um dem Mann den Kopf ab zu schlagen. Der wich jedoch nicht aus, sondern ging leicht in die Knie und streckte die Arme in Richtung des Angreifers aus. Das Katana flog ihm aus der Hand und er wurde aus dem Lichtkreis gegen eine Wand geschleudert.

Im Bentley herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen. Was war das gewesen? Magie? Aber laut Foalys Aussage gab es keine menschlichen Zauberer mehr.

Derweil kämpften die Gestalten weiter. Der Mann bekam einen Schlag ab, der ihn von den Füßen riss und ihn aus dem Licht stolpern lies. Doch er blieb nicht lange im Dunkeln, denn eine Flamme entzündete sich in seiner Hand. Er stürmte auf die Angreifer zu und wollte einen von ihnen die Flamme auf die Brust drücken, doch der hob eine behandschuhten Hand und eine Welle aus Dunkelheit krachte in ihn hinein. Der Mann ging erneut zu Boden. Wankend hob er sich auf ein Knie und schaute zu ihnen hoch. Der Katana-Kämpfer kam aus den Schatten auf ihn zu. Das Schwert flog in seine Hand und er holte aus. Die Luft um die Klinge schien sich zu spalten, als das Schwert hindurch zischte.

Der Kopf des Mannes wurde sauber vom Rumpf getrennt und flog durch die Luft. Mit einem leisen, platschenden Geräusch schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Langsam, als hätte er noch nicht begriffen, dass er tot war, fiel auch der Rest des Körpers um. Das Blut strömte hinaus und schwemmte über den Bürgersteig in den Rinnstein, vermischte sich mit dem Schmutz der Straße und floss in den Abwasserkanal, wie ein kleiner Strom aus dem roten Lebenssaft. Die Umrisse der Angreifer spiegelten sich in der dunkelroten Lache, die sich zu ihren Füßen ausbreitete. Von der Klinge fiel ein einzelner Bluttropfen hinein, zog kleine Kreise und die Umrisse verschwammen wieder.

Dies alles geschah vollkommen lautlos.

Butler hatte genug gesehen. Er erkannte einen Profi, wenn er ihn sah, und diese Leute waren ihnen eindeutig überlegen. Wenn sie jetzt nicht flohen, würden sie sie entdecken und töten, so viel war sicher. Möglichst leise startete er den Motor. Keine der Gestalten drehte sich um. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und rollte aus der Einfahrt hinaus, immer darauf bedacht den schützenden Schatten nicht zu verlassen. Grade als er auf der Straße war, drehte eine der Gestalten, der Katana-Kämpfer, den Kopf zu ihnen. Butler hielt instinktiv den Atem an.

'Er hat uns nicht gesehen, er hat uns nicht gesehen, er hat uns nicht gesehen', betete er leise.

Die Gestalt ging in die Knie.

'Hat uns nicht gesehen, hat uns nicht gesehen, hat uns nicht gesehen.'

Die Gestalt sprintete los.

Butler drückte das Gaspedal durch.

Im Seitenspiegel sah er ihren Verfolger mit unmenschlicher Schnelligkeit hinter ihnen her rennen, doch sie waren zu schnell. Mit quietschenden Reifen bog er um eine Ecke ab und ließ ihn in der Dunkelheit hinter sich zurück.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Ein neuer Fall

Guild war außer sich vor Wut. „Wer? Wer hat das getan?!" Mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte er durch den Besprechungsraum des Sanktuariums.

„Wenn wir das wüssten wären wir nicht hier", antwortete Skulduggery gelassen.

Guild wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Warum sind Sie dann noch hier? Sollten Sie nicht am Tatort sein und nach Spuren suchen, oder was auch immer Sie so machen um einen Mord auf zu klären?"

„Nun, eigentlich hatten meine Partnerin und ich darauf gehofft, noch ein paar Informationen zu bekommen."

„Was wollen sie den noch wissen? Seine Adresse? Sein Lieblingsbuch? Welche Farbe seine Unterwäsche hatte?"

Walküre runzelte die Stirn. „Skulduggery", flüsterte sie ihrem Mentor zu, „Hat er gerade einen Witz gemacht?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat ihn die ganze Sache ziemlich mitgenommen", antwortete er, „Da soll so was ja vorkommen."

Guild ging weiterhin im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich habe kurz vor seinem Tod noch mit ihm gesprochen, um ihn eine anzubieten ein Ältester zu werden."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

Skulduggery seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Nun ja, er hat sich gefreut. Wer würde das nicht?"

Walküre warf Skulduggery einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Hat ihn irgendjemand begleitet, als er das Gebäude verlassen hat?", fragte er weiter.

„Nicht das ich wüsste... Aber die Administratorin ist kurz nach ihm gegangen. Vielleicht hat sie etwas gesehen..."

Skulduggery nickte ihm zu und drehte sich dann um. „Sehr schön. Walküre, komm, wir gehen." Er verließ den Besprechungsraum und Walküre folgte ihm.

„Was glaubst du, wer hat ihn ermordet?", fragte Walküre, während sie neben ihm her lief.

„So rein intuitiv? Jemand, der nicht wollte, dass er Ältester wird."

„Wow... du bist wirklich unglaublich...", sagte sie trocken.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, sahen sie die Administratorin, die grade dabei war einige Zettel auf einem Korkpinwand zu sortieren. Als sie ihre Schritte hörte, drehte sie sich zu ihnen um und lächelte höflich. „Mr. Pleasant, Mrs. Unruh, wie schön Sie beide zu sehen."

Skulduggery nickte ihr zu. „Guten Tag. Haben Sie zufälliger Weise Mr. Eclipse gesehen, als er das Haus verlassen hat?"

Die Administratorin runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz nach. „Nun, nicht direkt ihn. Ich habe nur gesehen, wie sein Auto weg gefahren ist..."

„Ist Ihnen etwas besonderes aufgefallen?"

„Gegenüber des Sanktuariums hatte ein Wagen geparkt, der ihm gefolgt ist. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass die beiden nur zufälliger Weise in die selbe Richtung gefahren sind."

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ein schwarzer Wagen?"

„Ja."

„Mhmh... danke, das Sie unsere Fragen beantwortet haben."

„Immer gerne. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihnen helfen."

Er drehte sich um. „Das konnten Sie." Skulduggery und Walküre verließen das Sanktuarium und schlenderten durch die Reihen der verstaubten Wachsfiguren. „Konnte dir die Administratorin wirklich weiter helfen?"

„Natürlich." Er ging weiter und als er bemerkte, dass Walküre stehen geblieben war und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Was?"

„Jetzt wäre wohl der Teil gekommen, in dem du mir erklärst, _was _genau du heraus gefunden hast..." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Schon gut. Du musst nicht gleich so böse gucken. Also: Als ich gestern das Sanktuarium besucht habe, stand auf der anderen Straßenseite ein schwarzer Bentley."

„Natürlich stand da einer. _Du_ fährst einen schwarzen Bentley, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

„Ein _anderer_ schwarzer Bentley. Denn, stell dir vor, ich bin scheinbar nicht dir einzige Person mit einem außergewöhnlich ausgeprägtem Modebewusstsein. Um wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu kommen: Findest du das nicht auch ein wenig verdächtig?"

„Meinst du, dass der Fahrer des Bentleys der Mörder ist?"

„Könnte gut sein..."

Die beiden verließen Seite an Seite das Sanktuarium und traten hinaus auf den staubigen Parkplatz. Walküre hustete, als ihr eine Hitzewelle entgegen schlug. Sie schielte zu Skulduggery hinüber. „Könntest du nicht wenigstens so tun, als ob dir diese unsägliche Hitze etwas ausmachen würde?"

„Meine Familie wurde vor meinen Augen ermordet und ich bin einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod gestorben, dankst du nicht, dass das reicht?"

„Nein."

Er seufzte. „Walküre Unruh, manchmal kannst du eine unglaubliche Nervensäge sein, weißt du das? Und taktlos bist du auch. Und du hilfst mir noch nicht mal den Fall zu lösen. Und man kann mit dir nicht diskutieren."

„Ach ja? Und du stinkst!"

„Genau das meine ich. Im Übrigen bin ich ein Skelett, ich kann also gar nicht stinken." Er öffnete die Fahrertür des Bentleys.

„Wo fahren wir hin?"

„Zu einem Freund von mir, der vielleicht weiß, wem der Wagen gehört."

Artemis Fowl saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden seines Arbeitszimmers und dachte nach. In Gedanken fasste er noch einmal die ganze Situation zusammen: Sie hatten beobachtet, wie ein Mann aus einer, vermutlichen, Basis einer Geheimorganisation gegangen war und kurz darauf ermordet worden war. Sowohl die Mörder als auch das Opfer hatten Magie angewandt, und es gab keine weiteren Zeugen. Da die Mörder wohl nicht erzählen würden, dass sie die Mörder waren, konnte es gut sein, dass sie dafür gehalten wurden. Außerdem waren sie gesehen worden, es war also nur eine Frage der bis jemand vor den Türen von Fowl Manor aufkreuzte und versuchte sie entweder fest zu nehmen oder zu töten. Oder, um es kurz zu sagen: Sie hatten ein Problem.

Er stand auf und setzte sich an einen Computer. Er brauchte so viele Informationen über menschliche Zauberer, wie möglich. Der Computer fuhr hoch und er startete seine Recherchen. Und er gedachte nicht seine Informationen aus dem gewöhnlichen Internet zu beziehen.

Skulduggery klopfte gegen die große Eichentür. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkte der Bentley und die Bäume des Phoenix Parks warfen einen kühlen Schatten über die Parkmauer. Die Blätter rauschte leise und einschläfernd. Walküre unterdrückte ein Gähnen und musterte die Schnitzereien auf der Tür.

Skulduggery klopfte erneut. Grade als er sich umdrehte und vermutlich etwas wie „Es scheint niemand da zu sein" sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit. Zwei Augenpaare starrten sie aus der dahinter liegenden Dunkelheit an. „Ist Solomon da?" Keine Antwort. Er seufzt. „Hört zu, das ist eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit und ich wäre euch zu größtem Dank verpflichtet, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet wo Wreath ist." Die zwei Augenpaare verschwanden kurz und sie hörten Getuschel hinter der Tür.

Walküre zupfte Skulduggery am Ärmel. „Warum willst du mit Solomon Wreath sprechen? Ich hab gedacht, du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen."

Er nickte. „Kann ich auch nicht. Und es gibt eine Menge Sachen die ich lieber tun würde als IHN um Hilfe zu fragen, aber ich fürchte uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig."

„Warum sollte er etwas über Autos wissen? Er ist Nekromant, kein Automechaniker."

„Und Detektiv."

„Was?"

„Solomon Wreath arbeitet als Detektiv. Schließlich wird man für's Nekromanten-Dasein nicht bezahlt. Und so wie ich ihn kenne hat dieser Einfaltspinsel kenne -"

„Einfaltspinsel?", Walküre sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und lächelte amüsiert, „Hast du Solomon Wreath grade einen _Einfaltspinsel_ genannt?"

„Ähm, ja." Skulduggery schien verwirrt. „Warum nicht?"

„Na ja... ist ein Einfaltspinsel nicht eher jemand der naiv oder... geistig beschränkt ist? Und ich würde Wreath nicht grade als naiv oder dumm bezeichnen."

Er seufzte genervt. „Okay, was soll ich den sonst sagen?"

„Mh, vielleicht... Störenfried oder so..."

„Störenfried? Ist jetzt auch egal, auf jeden fall glaube ich, dass ER bereits von dem Fall erfahren hat und schon gründlich rumgeschnüffelt hat."

„Und du hoffst darauf, dass er bereits heraus gefunden hat und dir sagen kann, wem das Auto gehört?"

„Genau."

Die Haustür knarzte erneut und die zwei Augenpaare erschienen erneut in der Dunkelheit. Skulduggery drehte sich um. „Und, habt ihr euch doch nocht entschieden uns zu sagen wo Solomon ist?" Die Augenpaare wackelten auf und ab, was man wohl als Nicken werten konnte. Es klickte leise und die Tür schwang auf. Um die Augenpaare begannen sich im Licht der Mittagssonne die Umrisse zweier Gestalten ab. Die eine, ein junger Mann mit langem dunkelrotem Haar und aristokratisch anmutenden Geschichtszügen, verneigte sich leicht und bedeutete ihnen mit einem leichten Winken ein zu treten. „Master Wreath wartet im Wohnzimmer, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Walküre starrte ihn an. Der Typ sah aus als wäre er ein paar Jahrhunderte zu früh geboren. Skulduggery knuffte sie in die Seite. „Tsss, Walküre." Sie zuckte zusammen.

„W-Was ist?" Sie blinzelte.

„Du starrst ihn grade ziemlich offensichtlich an. Und dein Mund steht offen."

„Tut mir Leid, es ist nur. Findest du nicht auch, dass er... komisch aussieht?"

Skulduggery legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn von der Seite an. Was bei ihm eindeutig unauffälliger war. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er erinnert mich an einem Typ den ich 1847 getroffen habe, während der Hungersnot. Netter Kerl, wir hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen."

„Aha." Der Rotschopf räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Innenteil des Hauses. Skulduggery und Walküre folgten ihm und der zweiten Gestalt, einem Mädchen mit blondem Pagenschnitt, ins Haus.

Solomon Wreath saß mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in einem roten Armsessel und trank Tee. Aus den großen Fenstern hatte man einen fantastischen Blick auf eine Waldlichtung des Parks, auf der grade ein paar Rehe grasten. Das Pagenmädchen klopfte an den Türrahmen. „Besuch, Wreath", rief sie, klopfte erneut und verließ den Raum. Der Rotschopf stellte sich in eine Ecke und wartete. Solomon drehte sich um.

„Skulduggery! Walküre! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Er wies auf ein Sofa, das ihm gegenüber stand. „Setzt euch doch." Walküre ließ sich auf den roten Samtbezug fallen. Der Stoff fühlte sich angenehm an, die Polster waren weich und es war angenehm kühl.

„Tee?", fragte Solomon an sie gewandt, „Grün, Schwarz? Mit Milch oder Honig? Und vielleicht ein paar Scones?"

„N-Nein Danken..."

Solomon tippte mit seinem Gehstock auf den Teppichläufer. „Nun denn, warum seit ihr hier?" Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Hat das etwas mit dem frühzeitigen Ableben eines gewissen Sanktuariumsangestellten zu tun?"

Sulduggery setzte sich neben sie. „Gut kombiniert, Watson. Hör zu, du weist, dass es mich sehr, sehr viel Überwindung gekostet hat hier her zu kommen, also reiz das bitte nicht zu sehr aus."

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin schließlich kein Unmensch. Also, was genau wollt ihr wissen?"

„Der Bentley."

„Aaaaaah, der Bentley." Er winkte dem jungen Mann in der Ecke zu. „Ordner." Der Mann verschwand kurz und kehrte wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Ordner zurück. „Lass mal sehen..." Er blätterte ein wenig umher, während sich der Rotschopf wieder in seine Ecke zurückzog. „Tja, in der Tat, ich habe etwas herausgefunden. Der Wagen gehört einem gewissen Artemis Fowl. Senior. Er wohnt zusammen mit seiner Familie in Fowl Manor, in der Nähe von Dublin. Die Fowls sind schon seit Jahrhunderten Verbrecher. Allerdings war er zur Tatzeit in Sylt."

„Mit der ganzen Familie?"

„Nein. Nur mit seiner Frau. Der Junior und sein Leibwächter waren da."

„Leibwächter?"

„Genau." Solomon winkte noch einmal. „Ordner." Der junge Mann reichte ihm erneut einen Ordner. „Mh mh mhhh..." Solomon schien auf etwas sehr interessantes gestoßen zu sein und summte leise vor sich hin. Nach zwei Minute räusperte sich Skulduggery. „Solomon, hättest du die Güte uns mit zu teilen, was da steht?"

Er blickte auf. „Mh? Natürlich. Im Falle der Fowls trifft das Sprichwort 'Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm' wohl voll und ganz zu. Allerdings stellt sich Artemis junior-"

„Er hat seinen Sohn genau so wie sich genannt? Wie fantasievoll..."

„- weit aus klüger an. Er hat das Familienvermögen innerhalb von zwei Jahren verdreifacht."

„Und der Leibwächter?", fragte Skulduggery mit leichtem Unbehagen in der Stimme, „Ist er... gut?"

Er blätterte erneut in dem Ordner umher. So langsam bekam Walküre das Gefühl, dass er das nur tat um sie ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. „In der Tat. Allerdings weiß ich nicht all zu viel über ihn. Sein Name ist Butler und-"

„Er ist ein Zauberer?"

Solomon sah vom Ordner auf. „Nein? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Naja, ich meine, er ist ein _Butler_ und sein Name ist _Butler_. So heißt doch kein normaler Mensch."

„Eigentlich arbeitet die _Butlerfamilie_ schon seit Jahren für die Fowls. Obwohl ich keine der beiden Familien als normal bezeichnen würde." Er sah mit leerem Blick in die Ferne. Was in diesem Fall die gegenüberliegende Wand war. „Nicht normal..." Er begann wieder leise vor sich hin zu summen.

Walküre stupste Skulduggery an. „Können wir jetzt gehen? Er fängt an mir Angst zu machen", flüsterte sie mit einem Blick in Richtung Solomon. Skulduggery nickte.

„Wir verschwinden wieder", sagte er an den summenden Nekromanten gewandt. Solomon nickte geistesabwesend und bedeutete dem Rotschopf sie zur Tür zu geleiten.


End file.
